Family Reunion
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: This fic had been lying on my hard drive for a while, and I decided to post it. R&R please! For all Lance worshippers it's a must!
1. Prolouge

  
This was a "Voltron" fic I wrote QUITE some time ago, but I won't be able to finish it because I accidentally erased ch. 4! JAYA-SAN!!!! (Tears stream down face) Help me, you have it on your site but I lost the addy! Drop me a line, onegai shimasu, my e-mail addy is available on my profile here!  
Oh yes, I do not own "Voltron"/"Go Lion" or any affilliated characters, save for this storyline and my character "Cadet Trina Ryooko Kogane".  
  
  
Family Reunion: Prologue  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
  
From the log of Lt. Trina Ryooko Kogane-  
  
6.21.2287  
Log,  
  
First term at the academy has come to a glorious close. I've made it up to the rank of lieutenant, and Akira-chan will be so proud of me! I hope wherever mother and father are they're smiling at me. I just hope my visit to Arus won't disturb him, considering he knows that every summer holiday I spend it on Uncle Royden and Aunt Adria's farm. No, not this time. I'm 19 now and the birthday gift he sent me more than told his love for his baby sister- it told me of my destiny. Training my mind and body at the academy was only the beginning! If I'm going to pilot the Black Lion and lead the next generation on Voltron fighters it's going to take a lot more than just spending time at the firing range, boning up on quantum physics, and the aikido practice- it's trying to convince my big brother that I'm just the one to succeed him. Ah well, maybe I can speak to that princess he's got the hots for.  
  
Ever faithfully,  
Trina Ryooko Kogane  
  
* * * *  
  
OK! OK! So I bet you're wondering, "Who the HELL is Trina Kogane? And what's up with the Japanese nicknames?" Well isn't it obvious? Keep reading! S*W*A*K!  
  
  
And if you care I've provided the profiles of the characters as they appear in my series.  
  
The Voltron Force, Allies, and Enemies  
  
Captain Keith Aikra Kogane- Leader of the Voltron force. Born to Admiral Kenji Kogane and Dr. Marissa Lawrence, both were killed on an exploratory mission to the Dior Star Systems by Zarcon's armies. Graduated top of his class at the Terran Galactic Academy and had been on several missions battling Zarcon and his followers throughout the galaxies. He accepted the Arus mission expecting a break from the war and intrigued by the lion fighters. A serious and quiet individual, however Keith puts everyone's needs over his own and has an on again-off again relationship with the Princess. He pilots the Black Lion and is 25 years old.  
  
Commander Lance Masterson- Lance is second in command and Keith's right hand man (literally). Born to rogue fighter pilot Lt. Nick Masterson and a nurse Charlotte Bennings he inherits his headstrong and sometimes obnoxious personality from his father. His parents divorced in his early teens and his mother sent him and his younger brother Derek to GA mainly for discipline, but ended up lengendary pilots and reliable soldiers. At one time he was recruited to serve in Galactic Military Intelligence but left because of the under-the-table politics. A ladies man and often spewing out one-liners, his overall intensity makes him a good judge of character. He is always willing and ready to stick his neck out for a friend. He is 23 and pilots the Red Lion.  
  
Lieutenant Henry "Hunk" Fuller- Adopted at birth by the Fuller family he is the oldest of eight children. He enlisted into the Academy when he was 16 after Zarcon first attacked Earth and his armies slaughtered half the population in Hunk's hometown. Filled with a burning desire to destroy Zarcon however to see peace within the universe. He is the mechanic of the force and knows the lions' schematics backward and forward, being that he likes kids Pidge is his closest friend and they often work on the lions together. His hobbies are eating, playing baseball, and making modifications on the lions. He's 22 and pilots the Yellow Lion.  
  
Ensign Peter "Pidge" Daniels- Breaking the record at entering the academy at age 8 and graduating at 10, he is the youngest of the Voltron force. His family is originally from Earth but were nomadic scientists roaming throughout the universe. They were killed when an onslaught of Zarcon's forces attacked a star system they were surveying. The engineer and partner to Hunk when working on the lions, he doesn't let his age and small size get in the way of his potential as a fighter. A skilled martial artist, Pidge uses his speed and agility to make up for his size. He has an I.Q. of 238, is 14 years old, and pilots the Green Lion.  
  
Ambassador Sven Van Detten- Former pilot of the Blue Lion and second in command Sven is the oldest of the force, 30, and was born and raised in Amsterdam a descendant of the Dutch royal family. He was severely injured during one of the first battles in Voltron and was no longer able to pilot the Blue Lion. He however remained a crucial member of the team in engineering, strategic defense, and as a negiotiator. He was made an honourary Ambassador to Arus' closest ally the planet Pollux. Nearly driven to the brink of insanity as he was trying to cope with his life outside of the Voltron Force, he was saved by Princess Romelle, the princess of Pollux and Allura's cousin.  
  
Crowned Princess Allura Cerelia of Arus- A stubborn lady of 21, she has taken Sven's place as pilot of the Blue Lion. Allura would rather learn how to govern her people and be a better warrior, she still however enjoys to dress up. Her love-hate relationship with Keith has gotten in the way of her judgement as a fighter and tries to override his authority using her royal blood status. Her parents were King Alfor and Queen Narcissa of Arus. Narcissa was kidnapped by Zarcon shortly after Allura's birth and she was excecuted when she wouldn't consent to Allura being betrothed to his son, Prince Lotor. Alfor was killed by Zarcon just before Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force arrived on Arus. He often appears to the Force as an apparition to give them words of inspiration. He and the queen are buried in the Arusian royal family crypt inside the cathedral beside the Castle of Lions.  
  
Coran- Simply put he is the caretaker of the Castle of Lions. At one time the Ambassador of Arus during Alfor's reign. He now is a war counselor not only for Arus, but for all of the allied planets against Zarcon.  
  
Nanny- Surrogate mother to Allura and closest companion. A stickler for perfection among the Voltron Force and would rather see Allura becoming a great lady of stature instead of being on the frontlines with the Voltron Force.  
  
Cadet Trina Ryooko Kogane- At the age of 19 she has already made it up to the rank of lieutenant at the Atlantis Academy, GA's rival school. She is the younger sister of Keith Kogane, and much like her older brother posesses a keen intellect and quiet determination. In contrast to Keith's stoicism, Trina is passionate and often voices her opinions and because of this she will often clash with Lance. She is an excellent fighter and a well-skilled pilot, she hopes to follow in her brother's footsteps and pilot the Black Lion.  
  
Princess Romelle Oriana of Pollux- Closest friend and cousin to Princess Allura. Pollux is Arus' sister empire and closest ally. Because Sven is the Arusian ambassador to Pollux he spends the majority of his time there. Romelle is in love with Sven but he often avoids her advances as he believes he is a poor suitor for a princess. She is 21 and also is a commendable warrior.  
  
Crowned Prince Bandor Phelan of Pollux- The youngest ruler of Pollux at the tender age of 13. By right and tradition he is sole ruler, but has much to learn so his older sister, Romelle, acts on his behalf at diplomatic functions and at times of crisis. He is also one of Pidge's best friends.  
  
Zarcon Ruler of the Drule Empire- Absolute ruler and tyrant of planet Doom and the Drule empire. He is the greatest threat in the universe, if he cannot conquer he will destroy. He rarely leads attacks leaving the often unpleasant business of warfare to his son, Prince Lotor.  
  
Crowned Prince Lotor Elihu- Equally power-hungry as his father, but slightly more forgiving. His obsession with Princess Allura is the only thing that keeps him from destroying Arus. Lotor believes that peace can be achieved if Allura becomes his wife and the anti-Drule alliance ends with the Drules ruling the galaxy. His armies have come to blows with the Voltron team and Voltron, losing miserably.  
  
Haggar- Zarcon's witch and seuth sayer. At one time she was the beautiful Sorceress Iolanthe of King Alfor's court. When Alfor rejected Iolanthe's romantic/sexual advances she became enraged and her hate consumed her physical body transforming her into an ugly hag- hence the name Haggar. She conjures up hexes and spells to cloud the Voltron Force's minds then Lotor sends her Ro-beasts on the attack.  
  
Lady Axia- Lotor's current mistress and princess of the planet Barsi, one of Doom's closest allies. She is as malevolant as she is beautiful and her main goal is to become queen of the universe. She hates Zarcon with a passion, but is patient with his son only because he is merciless and determined to defeat Voltron. She is extremely jealous of Allura, however she isn't in love with Lotor. 


	2. The Ties That Bind

  
Family Reuinon  
  
Chapter I: The Ties That Bind  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Romelle sighed. Lance entered the Lion's palace with both arms slung around Hunk and Keith's necks limping.  
"I can't believe this! I saw that attack from a kilometer away! Why couldn't I maneuver the lion fast enough?!" He grunted and collapsed into a chair. Nanny raced in from the kitchen with an ice pack in hand and ready to scream another tirade.  
"Look," Keith huffed, "it's not your fault! Anybody could've made that mistake. The point is you're alive!"  
"You have a severe knee injury," Pidge said matter-of-factly running a portable scanner over the Red Lion pilot's knee. "According to the readings this is going to require some surgery. I'll get Coran and we'll prep the infirmary." The fourteen-year-old youth sprinted for the security tower where he knew Coran would be in the late afternoon.  
"14 and ready to take the Hypocritic Oath." Lance sighed.  
"That's Hyppocratic Lance," Allura said softly. The slightest hint of a smile on her face. His smile matched hers and they locked eyes, but in the corner of Lance's brown eye he saw his captain glaring at him. 'Geez man! If you want her for God's sake, say it! I'm no competition!' Coran was as usual keeping his post by the controls as he scanned for any Doom presence over the countryside in the huge viewing screen. A beeping noise filled the room and Coran looked over to his left to see something being printed up on the computer screen.  
"Ah, another message." Coran wheeled himself over with the swivel chair and read the screen.  
'FR: ATLANTIS MILITARY ACADEMY, EARTH  
TO: CASTLE OF LIONS, ARUS  
  
LT. TRINA KOGANE ARRIVAL DATE ALTERED. CURRENTLY IS ON TRANSPORT TO ARUS, WILL BE ARRIVING TOMORROW.' Coran sighed somewhat relaxed. "At least Keith's sister wasn't here to see the chaos today." An out of breath Pidge flounced into the security tower's control room.  
"Coran! Coran! Lance is injured and he needs immediate surgery."  
"No suprise with Commander Masterson." Coran glanced at the screen once more before deleting the message and shutting down the computer. "Let's hurry to the infirmary Ensign." As the raced down the corridors of the palace Coran was left wondering why Keith hardly mentioned Trina.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to the Castle of Lions?" The driver of the ground transport asked.  
"I'm sure." Said the raven-haired young woman.  
"Okay. But her royal highness' servants are stingy about visitors. Always askin' if they got appointments."  
"Don't worry about me, If I can handle sparring with a Tiderian ogre I can handle some hoity-toity princess." The transport pulled out from the curb and sped off from the spaceport. Trina brushed her endless black ponytail with her fingers and admired the beauty of Arus' countryside when they were well beyond the city limits. 'This is cute, but seeing it through the eyes of the Black Lion must be better.' She leaned against the worn leather seat and dozed off.  
"C'MON ALLURA! KICK HIGHER!" Sven barked as the fighters along with Princess Romelle had judo practice in the fields that were overlooked by the palace.  
"I'M TRYING SVEN!" Allura panted. She took off the jacket of her pink jumpsuit to reveal a pink highcollared, sleeveless blouse. Tossing the damp garment aside she kicked Sven narrowly missing his jaw with the tip of her white boot. Romelle, Pidge, and Hunk went through Tai Chi Chuan excersises, Keith practiced with a bo, and Lance vigouously punched and kicked a punching bag.  
"How's the knee good buddy?" Keith asked Lance who was still beating the bag. Several jabs and high kicks later Lance stopped to wipe the sweat off his upper lip and spat on the pristine green grass.  
"Never better." Lance took a swig from the water bottle Keith handed him.  
"Take five, man." Lance nodded and stripped off his black tank top, leaving him clad only in a pair of jeans and sat on the ground. He looked up at the twin sunset and wondered what Lotor was doing at that moment, but it just made him seethe. The ground transport halted in front of the towering gates that preceeded the palace by three to five miles. Trina inhaled deeply and emerged from the vehicle.  
"You want me to stay, kid?"  
"Sure." Trina knew that would cost extra on the meter. She walked to the shiny silver pillar and spotted an intercom, Trina pressed the button and spoke into the speaker. "I would like to speak to Coran, please."  
"Identify yourself," an impatient female voice repiled.  
"Coran will verify my identification as he is expecting me."  
"See here young lady, all visitors to the Royal Arusian Palace identify their person at the gates. We live in a dangerous time you know!"  
"Madame I assure you, I mean no harm. Now will you kindly let me speak to Coran." Trina's voice sharpened with frustration.  
"Don't take that tone with me Missy! If I had my way at this moment I'd toss you into the-"  
"Nanny," a man's voice interrupted. "It's all right. I can handle this. I'm sorry for ANY inconvenience Miss. I am Coran and I would advise you to step back as I am opening the gates."  
"Many thanks Sir." Trina beamed and ran back to her transport. She paid the driver in full with the waiting bonus and took her white duffelbag from the backseat. The gates opened up and Trina ran onto the grounds. She met Coran half way.  
"I trust you had a safe journey Trina."  
"I did Sir." Trina said snapping to attention.  
"No need for formalities, call me Coran."  
"Is my brother expecting me?"  
"I have followed your instructions and haven't told him."  
"Good! I like suprising him, and I can't wait to meet the team. Is it possible for me to see him now?" Coran glanced at his watch.  
"They should be though with their excersises now. You'll find them near the gardens." Trina grinned at him and ran off. Coran studied her racing figure and comapred this woman to the little raven-haired schoolgirl in picture that Keith once showed him. 'All girls blossom into womanhood.' Coran mused. 'She's no exception but one can only wonder how her older brother will take it.' With the exception of Lance, the Voltron fighters ceased their combative actions and sat down on the grass.  
"Today was good," Sven announced. "But God only knows what Zarcon and his bastard are planning so we can only strive to be better."  
"Onii-chan!" Trina's shout was faint, and Keith turned in the direction her shout was coming from but looked back to Sven unsure of himself.  
"I've been conferring with Coran and Pidge over the last few weeks about modifying the lions with twin ion lazer cannons. It'll pack a hell of a lot more punch but you have to learn how to manipulate those things to blow the target away and not blow yourself up."  
"And if anyone cares to know," Lance piped up before attacking the bag again, "Sven was referring to me." All but Keith ignored the cocky Red Lion pilot.  
"AKIRA-NIICHAN!!!" Trina's cry was distant but loud enough to be heard by all.  
"'Akira'?" Pidge said looking to the team leader who stood up.  
"Ryooko? Imouto?!" Keith began to walk east, where the feminine yells were coming from. Running now he saw the sillouette-shrouded figure of a young woman stop dead in her tracks. Violet eyes dancing, ponytail blowing in the breeze it was her. "TRINA!" Keith shouted joyously and ran to his sister.  
"KEITH!" The surviving members of the Kogane family collided into one another in a warm embrace. Muffled sobs filled the air and the team came running to the couple. Coran walked down from the terrace wearing a gentle smile, it warmed his heart to see Keith smiling for the first time in weeks.  
"What is all the ruckus?" Nanny barked, she picked up her light grey petticoats and scampered beside Coran. "Is that the young lady who-"  
"It's okay Nanny," Keith said disengaging his arms from the shorter woman. "You probably seen the picture I keep of my sister on my mantle, but this is her in person."  
"Lieutenant first-class Trina Ryooko Kogane of the Atlantis Academy." She stood at attention and saluted.  
Sven looked at the goddess standing before him. "This is Trina?" He looked her up and down. "Are you sure Keith?" His photographic memory recalled the portrait. Large glasses balanced on her nose, the girl was several inches shorter with her black hair cut to the shoulders and in a blue skirt jumper of a private school uniform. The woman before them dressed in knee-high white boots, white leather jacket, a wide silver belt complete with a blaster tucked in the holster in a tight purple jumpsuit. He found himself gawking at her. Romelle wasn't thrilled and turned away from her reluctant suitor.  
"Trina," Keith finally broke the silence, "I thought you'd be on Uncle Royden's farm marking your territory by now."  
"That is so like you Big Brother. Always shipping me away like some first-class packaging!"  
"Well I wouln't say first-class...." Trina's jaw dropped in horror.  
"Keith!" Allura said trying to supress a giggle.  
"Okay, okay. I was only kidding about that. But I am being rude. Trina this is-"  
"Wait! I love guessing games Big Brother." She walked over to Coran and Nanny. "I want to thank Coran for helping me arrange my suprise visit first and foremost."  
"You knew about this?" Keith asked not a bit suprised.  
"I was the first one she contacted. You know what my attitudes about family are, Captain."  
"And I've met Nanny a few minutes ago..."  
"Hmph!" The middle-aged housekeeper grunted. "Do they teach young ladies any manners at that academy of yours?"  
"She's everything you said she is Akira-niichan." Trina turned to Sven and Romelle's direction. "You are Princess Romelle of Pollux, powerful ally and friend to the Arusian kingdom."  
"That's right." Romelle said stunned. A light blush formed over her cheeks as she held out her hand to shake Trina's.  
"Ambassador Sven Van Detten, former Blue Lion pilot and second in command."  
"Very good." Trina grinned and turned to the rotund lieutenant dressed in sweat-stained white tank top and tan jogging pants.  
"You are Lieutanant Henry Fuller, nick-named 'Hunk'. Favourite food is Nanny's steak and kidney pie, would wrestle a man for the last pork chop."  
"Damn right girl!" He guffawed. "Matter of fact, I'm starvin' now HAHAHA!" Hunk looked at everyone and blushed. "'Scuse me." Trina tried her best to stifle a chuckle and looked down at Pidge who's green eyes were shining, cheeks and heart aflame. From the moment the plucky Ensign saw Trina, he wanted nothing but for lighning to strike twice. Pidge fell head over heels in his first crush. Romelle and Allura knew this instinctly and smiled brightly.  
"Now you," Trina said playfully wagging a finger, "you are the young man my brother calls 'The leader or the next generation of Voltron fighters. Graduated from the Galactic Alliance Academy at the age of 10, I.Q. 238- the handsome young Ensign Peter 'Pidge' Daniels."  
"H-hello m-miss!" Pidge squeaked, voice cracking. The crowd burst out laughing. Trina laughed too and knew that his heart was filling up fast. Trina took a deep breath and knew shad had to face her sometime.  
"Your majesty, I know you only from my brother's letters. He speaks highly and much of you." Keith went to interrupt, but his stubborn younger sister raised a hand to silence him. Someone had to say it to Allura. "I can only say this Princess Allura, trust my brother's heart." A heady silence hovered over them. Allura's eyes misted and she blushed deeply.  
"T-thank you. Please, you must be tired and hungry. Come inside." Allura said and motioned to the group to get inside. Keith shook his head at Trina but she just grinned wickedly. As they walked around the loggia and into Castle Control Trina couldn't help but feel a void in this family of sorts. Someone was missing.... but who? Shrugging it off Trina followed the excited group, she'd find out later on. As they settled into the front parlour now freshened up and enjoying tea and pastries after supper they talked about what the Atlantis academy's programs were and if the rivalry still lived on between them and the Galactic Academy.  
"I'll say this, the reason why I chose to attend Atlantis was to break the Kurogane tradition of immedately attending GA."  
"Trina if anything is hard-headed." Keith commented. "Been that way since she was still playing dress-up."  
"Oh be quiet Onii-chan! Don't you have any updating on the main computer to do?"   
"So what's your major Ryooko?" Pidge asked. "You don't mind if I call you Ryooko?"  
"No, Pidge." She smiled softly. The Green Lion's pilot felt his lower appendages turn to liquid.  
"I pretty much major in all fields. Engineering, combat, triage, and all of the usual boring classes."  
"So you're interested in a career in the military?" Romelle asked over her tea cup.  
"Yes. In fact that's why I came. I don't wish to sound forward Princess-"  
"You can call me Allura."  
"Allura. I want to be trained in piloting one of the lions." Keith's face drained of all colour and the fighters exchanged worried looks.  
"Ryooko," Keith began, "if you hadn't heard we're in one of the worst confrontations with the Drules."  
"I know Akira-niichan. That's why I think I'd be a good alternate pilot for the Black Lion. Look I know all the specs and ramifications of the machines. I'm a damn good pilot in the crafts back on Earth, you know that! I'm just as fast as you are and I have the Kurogane drive, you've got to train me." Trina was bold, Keith would give her that.  
"Trina," he began firmly, "you have to consider the dangers. We risk our asses every time Lotor or Haggard try and pull a stunt on this world, and the battles are getting uglier and uglier."  
"Listen Keith, you can't be my big brother forever. If anything were to happen to you, who would fly the Black Lion? I think of our family's name and honour more than you would like to think." Trina got up and returned the antique China cup to the tea tray. "At least think about training me. You know once I start something-"  
"-You'll finish it." Keith finished his sister's sentence.  
"I think it's a good idea if Miss Kogane were to retire to her chambers now." Nanny said.  
"Um... yeah sure. 'Night all."  
"Good night Imouto," Keith said planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"Good night Trina." Allura shook her hand. Pidge just blushed and waved to the older girl and Hunk pulled him into his thick arms for a few noogies. Sven bowed to her and let his gaze linger before he saw Romelle glowering at him.  
"This way Miss," Nanny commanded. Trina followed silently and they disappeared down a hallway. Keith took his sister's seat beside Coran and lolled his head back on the leather sofa.  
"What do you think I should do?" Keith asked with genuine concern in his onyx stare.  
"Whatever your heart tells you." Allura said.  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two A.M. Trina had to see it up close. Wearing nothing but a purple knee length T-shirt she wore to bed and slippers she ventured out onto the castle grounds and ran about the darkness until she stopped in a pool of silver light. Tears stung her violet eyes, and Trina felt goosebumps crawl up the back of her neck. God it was majestic! The Black Lion sat upon its pillar standing prouudly standing watch just outside the moat of the Castle of Lions. She placed a shivering hand on the silver steel pillar and rest her cheek on it. "Soon my love... my one true love. But until then, take care of my brother. Place your will upon his heart as you do mine." Reaching beneath the rounded cotton collar of her shirt, she pulled out a necklace. On a lengthy thread of gold hung a onyx-coloured crystal pendant that was the insignia of Voltron, matching the one on the lion's breast. Trina ceremoniously kissed it before letting it drop between her breasts once again. Stealing out of the lion's presence like a common thief she ran back to the palace gardens and sat on the terrace. Resting her head against a marble baulstrade she watched the silver moon float across the stars, then decided she should return to bed. The terrace was dimly lit by the flooding moonlight and it was difficult to see in front of her. Trina felt something brush up against the toe of her slipper- it felt like material. Squinting she picked up the small mass of cloth and held it up.  
A rank odour emanated from it, the Trina held it at an exaggerated distance from her. "I know this isn't Keith's. He's not this sloppy!" She said aloud, almost sure no one heard her. Almost. Trina felt a pair of accusing eyes on her slender back, and she suddenly felt naked. The watcher was now the watched. She saw only his silouette, the full moon framed his lean, muscular form resting against the column. Arms folded over the chest. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans and his untamed dark brown hair rustled in the warm breeze. Trina stood facing him holding the tank top. Shivering, Trina decided to play truth or dare and walked up to him. Games? Let's play, he thought and made his way over to her. They met half way in the moonlight, and Trina choked. Could she trust herself? Of course she could! Who was this guy anyway? Putting up a front, Trina glared at him. He saw right through her. Easy prey.  
"It's not-" Trina began and was cut off when he grabbed her slim shoulders. Pressing forward, she felt his hot breath on her face and neck.  
"You have something that belongs to me," he said huskily and ripped the shirt from her hands. Then walked away. A look of stone etched on his face. Trina's heart was up to her throat and she felt the blood pounding in her ears. Her face had coloured darkly and she knew it wasn't completely out of anger. She balled her fists and held them at her sides as he was drinking in his last look of her, before making his way back to his bedchamber.  
'Nice. Long hair, blazing eyes, good breasts- not quite perky, but not TOO big. Very nice.' He smiled chauvanistically and sauntered off.  
"So we finally meet Commander Masterson." Trina said behind clenched teeth.  
  
  
FIN 


	3. All In Good Time

  
  
The plot thickens! It seems that Keith's baby sister is more determined than ever to become part of the Voltron Force. But where does that leave her with Lance?   
  
  
Family Reunion  
  
Chapter II: All In Good Time  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
  
Sweat collected on Hunk's brow as a sneer painted his face. He felt the cool steel beneath his fingertips and a surge of power raced up his spine. Cocking her head Trina's eyes held its cold, hard gaze and went for her weapon. Her breasts heaved beneath her purple nylon windbreaker and Hunk's nostrils flared. He felt his palms moistening. Growling like a bear in heat he lunged for it, but Trina, acting solely on instinct knocked the weapon from the portly fighter's hand. It landed with a sharp clatter on the tiled floor.  
"Hunk, you could be a gentleman for once and let our guest have the last hash brown." Allura chimed.  
"But Princess, I'm starving!"  
"HA-HA!" Triumphantly, the younger Kogane speared the fried potato cake with her fork and consumed it in two gulps. Hunk looked on bitterly as Trina washed down her breakfast with another cup of tea.   
"So Trina, what do you want to do on your first day? I could arrange a tour of the city." Allura suggested.  
"I'd love that! Would Keith be able to come?"  
"I don't think so. He and Sven are doing complete diagnostics on the lions."  
"That takes at least sveral hours." Hunk said slipping on his workgloves. "See ya ladies!"  
"I guess it's a girls day out." Trina sighed.  
"I'll get Romelle." Walking out of the kitchen Allura spotted Pidge lugging a steel toolbox. "Maybe not," she whispered. "HEY PIDGE!" The boy's head turned in several different directions before he saw the princess running up to him.  
"Oh! Good morning Princess."  
"Pidge, would you like to take Trina out for a tour around the city?"  
"WOULD I?" He dropped the metal box to the floor, causing all of the tools and parts to spill out.  
"YO KID! Becareful with that!" Another voice sounded from another part of the reception hall. Lance came out of the shadows, his jeans and royal blue T-shirt stained with grease wiping his hands with a filthy rag.   
"Hurry and clean that up Pidge then we'll leave." Allura said.  
"Hold up! Where do you think you're taking him?" Lance barked.  
"It just so happens that Keith's younger sister will be our guest over the summer and she arrived yesterday! You wouldn't know that because you have the attention span of a gnat!" The click of Trina's black penny loafers on the marble floor.  
"Allura! I heard a crash and is Romelle- *GASP!*" Trina froze when Lance met her gaze. He smirked.  
"Oh Trina! I'm sorry to keep you like this, but some people have absolutely no respect for others around here." Allura shifted her eyes in Lance's direction. "Still," the princess flicked a few hairs from her face, "I must be hospitable. Trina this is Commander Lance Masterson. He pilots the Red Lion."  
"We've met." Trina said icily. Allura and Pidge looked at them with pure shock.  
"Y-y-you've met?" Pidge stammered. "Where?" The Ensign demanded.  
"It was a moonlit rendezvous." Lance said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He stalked off shaking his head. Pidge exhaled slumping against the fireplace. Good ol' Lance and his *winning* personality. Judging by the genuinely pissed off look on Trina's face they had met-thankfully- in rather unpleasant circumstances. It was the story of Lance's lovelife, but he never complained.  
"I'll be down in a few. Gotta change." Trina raced upstairs. Fifteen minutes passed and the met by the front entrance. Allura dressed in tight white jeans, a pink satin blouse, and white sandals. She kept her hair loose minus her gold tiara. Romelle wore black shorts, a white long-sleeved silk blouse with a black vest over it, and a lariot around her neck. Romelle did a part of her stawberry blonde hair into a bun with a thin braid wound around it with the rest of it hanging loose. On her feet were tan open-toed canvas slingbacks. Pidge put on a pair of clean forest green jeans and a white dress shirt and wore Timberland boots. Trina dressed in a denim mini-skirt, black penny loafers, and a violet peasant-style blouse. Her hair was in its usual ponytail.  
"Ready?" Romelle asked them.  
"Yeah." Trina said.  
"We'll go in my speeder." Pidge said beaming at Trina hoping that she'd be just a little impressed.  
"Sounds great." Trina replied smiling down at Pidge. Pidge held the door open for the Princesses to get in the back seat. Trina piled into the front seat.  
'YES!' Pidge celebrated mentally, then decided to move in for the kill. He produced a flower from behind his back. A daisy. Trina smiled in pure pleasure, as Romelle and Allura giggled.  
"Thank you."  
"Y-y-y-you're welcome." Pidge regained his composure in order to drive his speeder. Lance stared into the middle distance as he saw the vehicle take off from the castle gardens, he didn't hear Coran approach him from behind.  
"Lance?"  
"Hmm? What?!" The Red Lion pilot whirled round picturing a nasty onslaught of either Lotor's troops, or Haggard's beasts. "Jesus H. Christ Coran! Give me a heart attack, why don't you!"  
"My apologies Commander Masterson, however I do have a message from the Captain."  
"What is it?"  
"I believe he said, 'Hurry up and move your ass. These repairs can't come about by themselves.'"  
"Good ol' Keith." Lance pushed his way past Coran and walked to engineering where the lions were. He thrust his hands into his jeans pockets and grumbled, "Now I have two Koganes to deal with! Some life!" Coran shook his head and smiled to himself. 'What will we do with that boy?' It was a question that had plagued his mind for the past four years. But this would be a long and hot summer. Things can happen.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Do you know what the BEST part of the capital city is?" Pidge said to Trina as the group walked down the avenue.  
"What is it Pidge?" Trina asked.  
"'Virtual Tek War'!"  
"Not again!" Romelle groaned.  
"This isn't fair Pidge! Last time I was killed like five times!" Allura said giving the ensign a gentle smack across the head.  
"I take it that this is some popular video game?"  
"It's just not a game," Pidge exclaimed, green eyes shining from behind his steel-rimmed glasses. "It's a freakin' way of life in there! It's survival!"  
"What Pidgey means," Romelle began using the nickname he so hated, "is that using virtual reality technology, our subconsciousness gets hooked up into the video game."  
"You might say we get transported into the game and battle it out with some hideous creature." Allura wrinkled her nose at the thought.  
"Hmm? Instead of using a pad or joystick, we become the game. Sounds like fun! Where do we go get jacked in?"  
"Right this way." Pidge took her hand and they walked down the street to the video arcdade multi-plex.  
"C'mon Ally! At least Pidge's happy."  
"You're not helping Romelle." Sighing the sighs of the long suffering the two princesses followed them into the multi-plex.   
Dropping the wrench on his foot, Lance cursed and got back to the open circuit board on the Green Lion's flank.  
"Distracted good buddy?" Keith said. He was perched on top of the Blue Lion hooking up his laptop to the cockpit's controls as Hunk tapped into the computer's main frame.  
"Just the usual," Lance shouted back.  
"And I wonder what that could be."  
"It's not what you think!" Lance bit back.  
"I don't know Masterson, what do I think?" Games? Mind games? Captain or not, Keith had to be very careful when it came to Lance's mind.  
"Look, if it's about Allura don't go apeshit on me. And as I recall it was she who had the crush on me. Not the other way around."  
"I didn't say I didn't believe you. But I did question your intentions."  
"Which there are none!" He shifted the low wheeled stool to give him easier access to the tool box. "Dammit! Frayed as hell wires!" Grabbing a pair of pliers he delved back into the flank. "I just don't get it! What in God's name does Pidge- YEEOWWW!!!" Hunk and Keith saw a flash of light, several bright sparks, and Lance getting flung across the floor."  
"Lance!" Keith jumped off the lion, Hunk and Sven weren't too far behind. "Man are you okay?" Keith and Sven propped Lance up. He blinked a few times and coughed.  
"Whoa.... Whatta party."  
"We'd better get him to the infirmary." Hunk said.  
"Good idea." Winding an arm each around their necks they walked Lance to the doorway, Sven punched the pad on the wall and it slid back. They had just got him to lie down on one of the examination tables when the sound of feminine laughter flooded the hall.  
"If you think that's funny, wait'll you see the pictures!" Pidge said. Since his quarters were along the hallway nearest to the infirmary he dashed by and saw Lance lying on the table with Keith running a scanner over him. "What happened?" Pidge asked running to Hunk's side.  
"Lance got electrocuted."  
"No thanks to you Short Stuff!" Lance grunted struggling to sit up.  
"Whaddaya mean? I wasn't even here!"  
"How many times do I gotta warn you about circuit boards? Don't put the lion into overdrive, it'll fry the circuits!"  
"Well excuse me! I didn't know they were in for a replacement."  
"Geez Masterson," a woman's voice piped up. "You look like hell." The men turned round and saw Trina standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her breasts. "But then again you always do." Her snide comments forced Pidge to stifle a laugh and Lance seethed.  
"Who invited you?!"  
"Imouto, this really isn't a good time."  
"Yeah. Don't let the door slap you on the ass on your way out." Lance said laying back down.  
"Hmph! Loser!" Trina's eyes became violet streaks of lightning and she strode away. Since his wounds weren't serious Sven released Lance to his quarters after giving him an analgesic shot for a headache. Stripping his grease-stained shirt off and tossing it into the hamper he flung himself across the king-sized bed. Soon he was asleep. Day gave into night and a cool breeze wafted into his room. Lance got up no longer able to sleep and walked out onto the balcony. He saw something moving across the courtyard, and from the attack two days ago icy fingers of fear and anger gripped his heart. Throwing on his T-shirt and grabbing his blaster he flounced out of his room and out of the castle via the rear entrance. Ducking behind a pillar he saw the figure move again this time faster. Only a slight click was made as he cocked the blaster, Lance checked its power level making sure it packed the right amount of punch. It was fully charged. The figure moved again, looking toward the direction where Lance hid. Enough of this!   
"FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Lance shouted aiming his blaster at the figure, just to see it mirror his own. Moonlight filled the courtyard and the slender figure of his opponent appeared. Trina's loose black hair leaned with the breeze and she stood there wearing a slip-like purple silk nighty. Her fingers trembling on the trigger of her blaster.  
"KAMI-SAMA MASTERSON!" Trina dropped her arms. "This thing is on setting 10! I could've vaporized your ass!"  
"My ass?! What about yours? Do you know that there are Drule spies everywhere? Get back to bed!"  
"Can't sleep." She sat on a wrought out cast iron bench.  
"Join the club." He sat beside her. Setting her blaster aside she slid closer to him.  
"I know of a way we could get to sleep," she squeezed his thigh and plastered her mouth to his. Lance's eyes flew open as he let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Trina got up and pulled the spaghetti straps on her nighty down as he watched the garment pool around her slippered feet.  
"Here?" He said lifting a hand to her breasts.  
"Exciting, isn't it?" She let him pull her down on the bench. Throwing one of her legs over his shoulder Trina went for it and helped him lunge inside of her. She moaned loudly... and then Lance shot up off his bed panting.  
"What the hell?" He was dripping with perspiration and he felt something stiff against his thigh. "Aww, geez!" He went into his bathroom and ran the shower. Meanwhile in another part of the castle Trina fell off the sofa in the library after having dozing off. She was disturbed by the intense dream she had.  
"Oh my God!" Wiping her forehead of sweat she felt an unsuaual dampness between her legs and felt uncomfortable. "God!" She ran out of the library to her quarters. It was going to be a long night and a long summer.  
  
  
FIN 


	4. Attraction

  
  
And so our tale goes on. What lies ahead for the plucky young cadet?  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Family Reunion  
  
Chapter III: Attraction  
  
by Lady Kiara  
  
The unforgiving night went on as Trina sat huddled at the edge of her bed not knowing what to make of the dream she had. Could it be possible? Lance Masterson? He was cad with no breeding, uncouth, and horrific manners! She recalled how he was at supper- wolfing down at least a dozen pieces of fried chicken and shoveling down what seemed like a quart of creamed corn. She sighed hopelessly and ran through her mental rolodex of failed relationships. She was never good at admitting her feelings properly anyway. That seemed like a Kogane genetic trait, silencing your true feelings no matter how loud your actions or opinions are. She lay back and fell fast asleep. Lance walked the corridors contemplating his erotic dream co-starring Keith's sister.  
"Dammit! Cool your jets, Lance. Nothing to go ballistic over you just screwed Trina in your dream... it was just a dream!" Lance wiped some sweat from his brow and passed Trina's quarters. The door was left open just a quarter of an inch and Lance dared himself to peek in. He saw the sleeping form of Trina curled up sleeping peacefully. She wore that same purple nightshirt he first saw her with on the terrace. The next thing he knew he was standing over her bed. Her breast rose ans fell at a steady pace, and Lance held his hand out gently hovering over it. 'She'll never know. She won't wake up. Just a quick feel....' Lance withdrew his hand, defeated he went back to his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
The old witch gazed deeply into her crystal orb studying the scene. Rubbing the roughened green skin on her chin, Haggar went to the bronze gong in her laboratory and sounded it. One of her slaves came running in.  
"Yes Haggar. You summoned me?" The young man dressed in a tattered uniform knelt on the floor.  
"Get Lady Axia for me. I have something that actually might rouse his Lordship. And be quick abaout it!" Haggar snapped, and the young man scampered off down the dank corridor. The princess of the Barsi homeworld sighed contentedly in Lotor's enormous bathtub. Axia's golden naked body gleamed in the mint-scented gray water, her maraschino cherry red hair was pinned up in braids around her head. She grabbed a computer pad that was lying on a towel on the marble legde and used her laser pen to decipher a crossword.  
"I see we're pounding out the chapters tonight." Lotor commented walking into his bathroom.  
"Go away Lotor. Why don't you go play with that Captain Keith? Oh I forgot, big bad Voltron might scare you away!"  
"Bitch," the dark prince mumbled easing himself into the warm water across from his mistress.  
"But that's how you want me baby." Axia blew him a kiss. But her green reptilian eyes gave away her malevolance.  
"Y-y-y-your m-majesties..." The young slave said standing outside of the doorway.  
"What is it now you groveling maggot?!" Axia said.  
"Haggar requests your presence in her lab, Ladyship."  
"What does the old bag want?"  
"I am not permitted to ask questions my Lady."  
"Just go to her darling. I don't want to hear my father complaining any more about you... you have a big mouth as it is." Lotor trailed off.  
"What did you say, 'great prince'?" Axia threw a towel at him. Lotor caught it with ease and smirked. Axia leapt out of the tub with the skill of a gymnast and slipped on a black velvet robe and followed the slave.  
"Haggar..." The slave said sticking his head in the doorway. Axia stormed in and the slave went back to his duties.  
"Ah, Lady Axia I'm glad you could make it."  
"Dispense with the pleasantries you old bag!" She crossed her arms over her large breasts.  
"I've been keeping a surveilance over the Voltron Force and-"  
"And?!"  
"-and I think I may have found something that might intrest the prince..." With a wave of her shriveled hand the image of the Voltron force training in the castle's gymnasium appeared. The picture then shifted to Trina wearing a purple leotard, spandex shorts, and ballet slippers do a handstand on the balance beam. With ease she pressed forwards vaulting herself into the air doing two sommersaults and landed on her feet, arms outstreched. Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, and Allura applauded. Trina bowed and smiled.  
"She is interesting. Who is she?"  
"The sister of Captain Keith. Trina is her name. That one possesses great power, she wants to command the Black Lion as well."  
"Is she a threat?"  
"The possibility is great. But she just might be the incentive the prince needs."  
"Perhaps... perhaps...." A devious smile crossed Axia's face.  
  
* * * *  
  
Energy blasts roasted the grassy terrain as another one of Haggar's robeasts was destroyed. The shrill scream of a part female-part vulture robeast flew towards the lion and Trina veered left. "ACTIVATE DEFLECTOR WINGS!" Silvery wings extended out of the Black Lion's back and Trina steered the lion to leap into the air and catch the wind to match the vulture's flight pattern. "Bye-bye birdie! PROTONIC CANNON FIRE!" The robeast had disintergrated into matter.   
"OK, end simulation." Keith announced. The terrain had went black and Trina unbuckled herself from the "cockpit's" seat and the automatic chamber door opened. She glnced up at the blank scoreboard on the wall and a blur of digits computed on the screen. It stopped when it reached 38,000.  
"All right! Best new score yet!"  
"Not bad- for a beginner Imouto." Her older brother winked.  
"C'mon Big Brother! You gotta let me take the lion out for a spin, that alone is my reason for living!"  
"Then I suggest you find a new reality kiddo!" Lance said. He was wearing his blue and white uniform, his helmet was tucked under his arm. Trina stuck her tongue at him.  
"Lay off Masterson!" Keith turned to his sister. "I'll consider it. But for now, you still need to cut your teeth in the simulator."  
"Hai! Arigato Akira-niichan." She threw her arms around Keith's neck. Keith's silver and red wrist communicator beeped twice.  
"Keith here."  
"Yo! Why aren't you out for lion practice with the rest of us?" Hunk asked.   
"I'll be right there, Keith out."  
"And you lecture to us about tardiness..." Lance smirked.  
"I have to go, see ya later Ryooko-chan." Keith kissed Trina's cheek an ran to shuttle 1 to suit up. Lance stood there staring at Trina.  
"What?!" She barked.  
"Exactly what are your intentions with the Black Lion?"  
"My intentions are none of your business!" Trina turned on her heel.  
"Do you really think that you'll lead the Voltron Force?" Lance's words made Trina seethe with fury and she faced him.  
"I have every intention to prove to Keith that I am a competent pilot and a dependable soldier! Nothing will stop me from my destiny." Trina fingered the crystal onyx charm around her neck.  
"You don't have the experience and you lack the drive to pilot any one of the lions." Trina's eyes squinted to violet slits as she turned to him once more.  
"Oh I have the drive and control. Something that you lack!"  
"You're a kid, be a kid and stay outta this shit!"  
"You can't tell me what to do!" She hissed and stalked off. Lance tried to turn his mind to other things, but the dream kept resurfacing. Defeated he went to join the others on the field. Trina went up to the outer mezzanine in the rear of the palace to watch the lions practice. The Green Lion was equipped for stealth silent running like the many jungle beasts it rules over, launched its star spear to the charging Yellow Lion and it ripped into its hind leg. The damage was minor, Trina thought. Even she could repair it. She looked on with pride as the Black Lion pounced on the Blue with in an almost loving manner. Keith and Allura. A princess and her knight. Arus' future. Trina smiled and pictured Keith in a king's finery, sure he would complain about the frogs and tight tunic at first, but Arus needs a good king. And a king needs a good warrior. A purple uniform. Straight-laced polished white boots. A blaster clipped to her silver belt and a sword to go with it. Trina looked to the hot sun with possibilities in her eyes, but found herself looking toward a far entrance in the palace ballroom and seeing the slender figure of a rogue pilot leaning against the wall. She could read his arrogant smirk in the darkness of the doorway.  
The slam of a door. Tearing of cloth. Taste of salt. Bodies slapping wetly against one another. Cries of release. Trina's hair veiled around Lance's head as she bent to kiss him. Trina shook herself from the dream and ran inside. Nanny rushed around the kitchen when Trina walked in. She hoped Hunk didn't eat the remainder of the cherry cobbler from last night's dessert.  
"Hey Nanny." Nanny looked her up and down and scowled.  
"You have to get ready!"  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Trina pulled out a bottle of chocolate soda and took a long draught.  
"Didn't Coran tell you? He didn't did he?"  
"Will you cool your jets and tell me what Coran didn't tell us?" Nanny huffed out a breath as she hastily dried the dishes from lunch.   
"A delegation from the Mantra homeworld has arrived on Pollux and His Majesty, Prince Bandor, has announced a ball and we are obligated to attend!" She stacked the plates in a cupboard and hung the teacups on the little steel hooks on the underside of the shelf. "And now I must lay out the princess' gown out. I'll be sure to find you something as well Miss Trina."  
"Whoa Nanny! Who said I'm goin' to this whoop-de-doo? I'm not going anywhere tonight."  
"Oh yes you are. You are a part of this household you will respect the rules! You are coming with us." Nanny left the kitchen.  
"I won't!" Trina screamed after her. Soon Trina found herself standing in front of her full-length mirror wearing the gown Nanny had chosen. A strapless satin deep puprple figure-hugging gown with a sparkling gossamer train that was sewn onto the back of the dress that cascaded down her back onto the floor. Her black hair pinned high a bun, a criclet of silver around it adorned with amethysts. "Man, what a get up!" Trina sighed.  
"So, ready to go?" Allura wearing a pink silk spagetti-strapped gown and white opera-length gloves. Her hair was kept in its usual style with the gold tiara in her hair.  
"Do I have to?" Trina moaned. Allura put her arm around her.  
"It'll be over before you know it."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The ballroom was noisy enough, Trina thought as she muddled her way through the crowd. Holding her glass of pink champagne careful not to spill it on some stuffy dignitary. She was satisfied enough that several men had asked her to dance, two of which were princes complete with marriage proposals. Trina standing by a French window caught Romelle's eye and she waved to her. Trina lifted her glass in response. Romelle wore a shoulderless long sleeved silver gown made of crushed velvet and she trailed happily on Sven's arm. Each male member of the Voltron team- including Sven- wore their dress uniform, their jackets matching their uniform's colour.  
Lance gulped down his fourth pink champagne as he saw Trina talking to an unknown diplomat. He sneered at the sight and felt something go though him- perhaps envy? She looked towards Lance's direction and hoped he had been bothered. She wasn't one for balls and dressing up, but she knew she looked good. And she knew Lance knew that.   
"Ask her will you?" A gruff voice said from behind Lance. He nearly leapt.  
"Jesus H. Christ, Hunk!" Lance spluttered. "Kill me why don't you?"  
"I don't have to kill you because starin' at her is killin' you good buddy."  
"Yeah, just keep dancin' on the mine field." The two fighters sat on the marble steps of the ballroom's main entrance. Lance hailed a waiter for another champagne. Hunk's plate was well-stocked with hors d'ouvres from the buffet table and a glass of ginger ale. Lance laughed for the first time that night looking at his friend stuff himself with deviled eggs, stuffed mushrooms, and vegetable crackers smeared with pate. "Think you could save a few crumbs for Lance, big guy?"  
"I have a motto for my women and my food Lance, 'Get your own'."  
"It figures. Let me level with you man. If there was a girl that you KNOW, I mean emphatically, totally, INSTINCTIVELY, KNOW that is wrong for you, would you still make a play for her?"  
"You know what they say, opposites attract. But what disturbs you the most- that she's Keith's sister, or that she's pretty damn good pilot and fighter?" Lance didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Trina looked out the window and saw an unusual flash behind a clump of bushes and shadows. Spotting Coran sipping some wine chatting with Romelle and Bandor who was wearing his dress uniform of the Polluxian royal army, she ran over to Coran.  
"Ah, Trina. I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."  
"Hardly. Coran, I saw something in the bushes outside." Normally Coran would've brushed it off, but with Lotor's frequent attacks in the past few weeks he pulled Trina over to the side.  
"What did you see?"  
"I'm not sure, but it was a flash in the bushes."  
"Haggar's robeast devils."  
"The black prince himself. Lotor is truly a coward, let them do the dirty work while he takes the glory. Not even an honourable warrior!" Trina snorted.  
"Perhaps, but he puts up a pretty good fight. His strategies are second to none."  
"But you always manage to win Coran." He kept his dark glance on the cadet as he lifted his long-stemmed glass to his lips.   
"GOOD EVENIN' LADIES AND GENTS!!" A woman's voice boomed out. Lady Axia stood atop the stairs of the main ballroom entrance wearing a sleek, black satin evening gown with a plunging neckline that exposed the curves of her breasts and a thigh high slit on the side of the skirt. Her red hair hung loose down her bare back with a neon green streak. Crashes and glass flying everywhere as Lotor's soldiers came careening in through the windows brandishing blaster rifles. The dark prince's laugh echoed throughout the room as Bandor's head was tipped upward with a barrel of a rifle, aimed at his throat. His older sister shrunk into a corner with Allura also held at bay by the soldiers.  
"I think the element of suprise is definately the best form of attack, don't you think Axia?" Lotor came in dressed in a black and silver dress uniform. His shiny boots made a clattering sound like the rattle of bones.  
"We should've planned it, organization, pre-sold the movie rights...." The soldiers were focused on the present royalty and security forces, however the Voltron Force was scattered throughout the ballroom and had ducked beneath or under tables. Pidge edged towards Sven and cocked their blasters from behind the bar. Trina stood partially hid behind royal blue satin curtains by the window, Keith kept one eye on his sister and the other on his teammates- sans Allura- making a silent formation around the guards. Trina lifted the hem of her gown a retrieved a small thermal charge tucked into a leather garter on her upper right thigh, and placed it into a sling she removed and unfolded from her corset. Lotor spotted Princess Allura and headed towards her.  
"My... dear... Allura, didn't your Mommy ever tell you that if you play with matches you'll get burned?" He reached out to stroke her cheek. Allura flinched. Trina lifted the sling above her head and began to whirl it.   
'This should give you enough time Big Brother....' Trina thought. Gaining enough momentum she threw the sling back and released the charge. It flew directly into the blazing crystal chandelier shattering it into shards causing a blinding, massive explosion.  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" One of the guards shouted shielding his eyes from the light. The V-force flew into action firing their blasters and Polluxian soldiers burst through the now unattended entrances of the ballroom. Lotor saw Keith pounding his Captain of the Guard into the marble floor and drew his lighting sword. Despite the length of her dress, Trina managed to kick one of the Doom soldiers in the face and flipped another one over her head by grabbing his forearm. She glanced over at the charging Lotor when she pulled her blaster from her left thigh holster and ran after him. Keith was being throttled by the brutish soldier and didn't see Lotor's blade bearing down on him. Trina leapt and rolled twice to halt in a kneeling position with her blaster aimed at Lotor's head.  
"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOUR BRAINS WILL BE THE NEXT COURSE ON THAT BUFFET TABLE, DRULE SCUM!!" All action ceased in the room and all eyes fell on the dark prince and the cadet. Axia cackled while perched on a gilded statue's pedestal, sipping champagne. Lotor slowly straightened up but didn't turn around. "Drop the blade and call your dog off my brother... NOW!" Keith dropped to the floor with a gagging sound and Lotor threw the sword to the side. The Polluxian guards seized the blaster rifles and rounded the Doom mercenaries up, Lotor put his hands up and faced Trina and his eyes widened. His onyx eyes travelled from her slender hips, up to her well rounded breasts, to her cold face as she raised the blaster's setting up a knotch... And he forgot about Allura. Hunk and Lance bounded over to them with their blasters drawn.  
"KEITH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Lance shouted.  
"S'okay, Masterson," Trina said keeping both eyes and blaster on Lotor. "I'll take care of this trash."  
"Yeah right little girl! You think I'd leave you with this creep?!"   
"Shut your mouth! I can take care of my damn self. I don't need some obnoxious jack-ass like you to ape over me!"  
"HEY! I've just about had enough of you're mouth! You are NOT too old for me to put you over my knee!" Trina fumed and dropped her blaster from Lotor's right temple and strutted to Lance. Keith and Hunk's jaws dropped. Lotor began to laugh, but Hunk grunted and cocked the blaster, as did the Polluxian soldiers and Lotor raised his arms languidly.  
"That's it! My brother was right you are an idiot as you are a discipline case!"  
"SAY WHAT? KEITH...!"  
"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Axia guffawed, rocking herself back and forth on the pedestal. She threw her champagne glass across the floor as it smashed against the marble and gold. Trina and Lance took aim at the Barsi Princess.  
"Who's this Lotor? Your latest out of your daddy's harem?" Lance snorted.  
"What are you brayin' at bitch?" Trina growled.   
"What a show you put on for us, Miss Kogane! I'm actually impressed! Lotor, I would hurry up and snatch this one before Commander Lance does!" Axia teased. Trina leapt onto the pedestal and grasped Axia by the throat and thrust the blaster into her cheek.  
"TRINA!" Keith shouted starting to his feet.  
"Becareful what you say, slut. Your tongue will dig your grave." Trina hissed. Axia smiled maliciously and turned to a golden mist then reappeared standing in the open window.  
"This was a most amusing evening and I assure you there will be plenty more. Oh yes and Lotor, you owe me one."  
"For what Axia, my dear?"  
"This!" Sweeping her hand across air, Lotor and his mercenaries became mist. Lotor's laugh echoed throughout the ballroom.  
"Trina... Trina.... I look forward to seeing you again." Keith helped his sister from the pedestal and held her close. He looked down at her face expecting fear, but all he saw was anger. Stone-cold anger, and the drive to fight. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision.  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
